Almas Perdidas
by Mystik
Summary: É a última batalha contra Voldemort. No meio do caos, Harry Potter se recorda daquele que esteve em sua vida...antes do destino tiralo de si.


**Almas perdidas**

- Harry, cuidado!!!

O moreno de dezoito anos só teve tempo de se jogar no chão, se desviando do feitiço lançado diretamente contra si. O barulho de vidros se quebrando foi a única coisa que lhe avisou antes de sentir um peso sobre sua pessoa, seguido de um gemido de dor. Com uma força quase sobrehumana, o grifinório ergueu-se, o corpo acima de si caindo de lado. Ele piscou, tentando fazer sua vista voltar, seus óculos estavam rachados e ele piscou algumas vezes...o barulho infernal tirando toda sua concentração.

- Harry...tá tudo bem?

O sussurro ao seu lado despertou-o. Os olhos verdes fitaram o corpo ao lado do seu e se arregalaram, vendo os pedaços de vidro incrustados por toda as costas do seu melhor amigo.

- Ron! – gritou o jovem, se aproximando, tirando os vidros com a varinha, mas vendo o sangue escorrer cada vez mais – Agüenta, tá? Eu vou te levar pra equipe médica.

- Não... – disse o ruivo, colocando sua mão trêmula na dele. – Se você sair daqui, vai ser morto.

Harry franziu o cenho, desesperado. Era lógico que o amigo estava certo, eles estavam encurralados. Ele podia ouvir os comensais lançando feitiços contra a pequena barricada que eles haviam feito, os pedaços de vidro voando mais e mais.

Aquela era a última batalha contra o exército de Voldemort. O moreno tinha conseguido completar a última missão que recebera de Dumbledore: Destruir as horcruxes. E agora lá estava ele, no meio do nada, junto com Ron e Hermione, acabando com a taça de Helga Hufflepuff, quando o ataque derradeiro foi lançado. Harry não sabia como, mas haviam sido descobertos pelos comensais.

E lá estavam eles...Hermione estava descordada de um lado, um corte feio em seu abdome, que nem os feitiços que conheciam de cura havia ajudado. E agora Ron, machucado pelos vidros quebrados. O grifinório sentia-se mais e mais sozinho, um ataque de pânico começando a penetrar em suas entranhas... Mas há muito tempo, ele havia prometido a si mesmo, que não perderia mais ninguém importante.

- Eu não vou perdê-los...Cedric. – disse em voz alta para si o menino que sobreviveu.

-----

Hogwarts. Quatro anos atrás.

- Você parece uma garota agindo assim.

- Cala a boca! – retrucou Harry, mas não realmente ofendido.

Os braços do loiro envolveram seu corpo num abraço e o moreno suspirou, encostando-se no peito dele. Eles estavam numa das entradas da Floresta Proibida, um local camuflado pela eterna névoa. À frente deles se encontrava o Grande Lago. Aquele era a única maneira de se encontrarem...de namorarem. Às escondidas.

- Hey, veja, mais um! – exclamou o bruxo de quatorze anos, divertido.

- Honestamente Harry, você nunca viu um vaga-lume na sua vida? – disse Cedric, se divertindo muito com as reações do namorado. O sol já havia morrido no horizonte, à noite se estendendo majestosa.

- Ao vivo não. Nem aqui em Hogwarts, é a primeira vez que vejo. – confessou o moreno, virando o rosto e mirando suas íris verdes nos olhos acinzentados.

- Que bonitinho! – disse o mais velho.

- Pára de falar assim, agora que eu me sinto uma garota mesmo! – reclamou, dando um soco leve no braço dele.

- Tá, parei! Desculpa. – disse Cedric rindo, erguendo os braços num gesto de rendição.

Harry apenas sorriu desdenhoso e voltou a encostar-se no peito dele. Suas mãos tocavam a terra úmida distraído, enquanto observavam os pequenos pontos verdes surgirem mais e mais até que eles eram como uma dança de velas em volta dos dois. Era mágico! Como só Hogwarts sempre conseguia ser.

- É... Maravilhoso! – disse o moreno.

- O quê?

- Aqui. Nunca imaginei um dia estar sentado, aqui com você, simplesmente olhando os vagalumes. Não durante tudo isso que está acontecendo.

- Justamente por causa de tudo isso que está acontecendo. – comentou Cedric, abraçando-o mais. – Esse torneio Tribruxo deve ser capaz de deixar qualquer um louco.

- Concordo totalmente. – riu o grifinório.

- Se bem que com uma companhia assim, tudo fica mais fácil. – comentou o loiro, divertido, beijando-o no pescoço.

- Concordo totalmente. – repetiu o menino que sobreviveu, irônico.

- Algumas pessoas se surpreenderiam com sua falta de modéstia, sabia?

Harry voltou seu olhar para ele.

- Ainda bem que elas não estão aqui. – e então ergueu o rosto e beijou-o de forma carinhosa.

O aluno da Lufa-Lufa segurou-o pela nuca, devolvendo o beijo, só que com mais ardor, sua língua habilmente enlaçando a do mais novo, transformando aquele ato em algo cheio de calor e paixão.

O jovem bruxo gemeu abafado conforme aquele beijo avançava, sentindo todo seu corpo formigar. Era certo que ele já sabia bem aqueles sintomas. Estava sentindo-os desde que entrara na puberdade por assim dizer...

Mas, aparentemente, as sensações haviam se multiplicado desde que aquele 'namoro', ou o que quer que fosse aquilo, começou. Sua mão se fechou na camisa de Cedric conforme se sentia manobrado e quando deu por si, estava deitado na grama úmida, com o aluno mais velho em cima de si. Ele piscou lentamente, seus olhos brilhantes por trás das lentes dos óculos.

- Harry... – sussurrou o loiro, suas bocas respirando pesado uma contra a outra. – Eu...Quero...

- Eu também. – disse o moreno antes que o outro pudesse completar. – O que for...Eu quero.

- Tem certeza? – Cedric sorriu largamente, mas tinha um quê de preocupação dançando em seus olhos acinzentados.

- Cedric. Eu sou um garoto e tenho quatorze anos. No que você acha que eu mais penso? – disse rindo para ele, mas seu rosto corava enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras.

- Não diga que eu não perguntei antes. – sussurrou o outro antes de se abaixar de vez e capturar seus lábios num beijo mil vezes mais quente que o anterior.

O jovem grifinório gemeu abafado quando foi atacado daquela maneira, correspondendo ao beijo com entusiasmo, abraçando-o pelo pescoço, sentindo-o se posicionar mais contra seu corpo.

Por mais que aquela fosse sua primeira vez, Harry lembrava de tudo como um borrão confuso. Lembrava da maneira que o loiro havia aberto sua roupa com lentidão, mas apenas as partes necessárias. Como usara sua mão para arrancar os mais variados gemidos da sua voz.

Como sentiu dor quando aqueles dedos o penetraram, para logo depois sentir prazer...Como seu corpo se inflamara ainda mais quando viu o mais velho de joelhos, apenas abrindo a calça e nada mais.

Como seu mundo rodou quando sentiu aquele membro rígido rasgando seu corpo, num caminho lento e contínuo até estar por completo dentro dele. Ah, sem dúvida, aquela fora a pior parte. Lembrava-se de ter agarrado as vestes do outro, para ter algo onde descontar a dor lancinante. Eles estavam completamente vestidos e aquilo dava uma sensação excitante extra.

E depois...Cedric começou a se movimentar...Lento, cuidadoso, carinhoso, até os hormônios e os gemidos de Harry o descontrolar. As estocadas foram ficando mais rápidas, fortes, fundas. O grifinório foi agarrando mais aquelas vestes, sentindo os trancos e deliciando-se com isso, gemendo no ouvido dele. E a sua volta, os vaga-lumes, com suas luzes esverdeadas e bruxuleantes, criando uma atmosfera mágica e beirando a perfeição.

Era tudo um borrão de cor. Eles se mexeram juntos, numa quase sincronia, suas roupas se grudando aos seus corpos por causa do suor, que os acompanhou no orgasmo longo e arrebatador que os apanhou simultaneamente. O moreno sentiu-se inundado pelo sêmen de Cedric e aquilo arrancou novos gemidos dele e quando sentiu o corpo do loiro caindo cansado em cima de si, seu mundo voltou ao foco. Seus óculos estavam tortos e seu rosto incrivelmente vermelho, ofegante.

Tudo era um borrão naquela memória. Mas seu corpo e seu coração se lembravam de cada detalhe, pois um pedaço da vida de Cedric agora era seu.

-----

- Eu vou tirá-los daqui. A ordem já deve estar chegando, eles provavelmente sabem onde eu estou. – disse Harry ao amigo ruivo, dando um sorriso encorajador.

- Tira...A Hermione primeiro... – sussurrou Ron, segurando no pulso dele.

- Vou tirar ambos. – retrucou o moreno, firme.

Ele se ergueu, andando curvado até onde estava a loira, procurando algo nas vestes dela e encontrando. Era a cópia do medalhão de Salazar Slytherin e colocando em seu bolso.

- Obrigado Hermione...Por ter guardado isso. – ele se ergueu e na mesma hora gritou, apontando a varinha. – SECTUMSEMPRA!

O grito ensurdecedor não assustou Harry tanto quanto ele achou que iria. Ele se aproximou, vendo um dos comensais cair no chão, completamente cortado pelo feitiço. Apontou a varinha, pronto para lançar no próximo quando o ar pareceu congelar. Ele viu Voldemort se aproximar, a passos lentos, mas estranhamente aquilo não lhe deu medo, temor, nem nada parecido. Ele apenas encarou-o firmemente quando sentiu aquelas íris vermelhas em sua direção.

- Parece que cresceu desde que nos vimos pela última vez...Potter. – sibilou o bruxo de forma desdenhosa, tirando a varinha branca das vestes.

- Não vai ser igual da última vez. – disse na voz mais firme que conseguiu, sem abaixar a varinha.

Era chegada à hora pela qual se prepara nos últimos quatro anos. A hora da última luta...A hora de decidir quem iria sobreviver ou não. E também, hora da pequena vingança pessoal para Harry, pelas pessoas que amava e haviam morrido por causa dele.

-----

A dor era insuportável. Sim, ele já havia perdido os pais daquela maneira. Mas era só um bebê, tudo o que lembrava vinha devido aos flashs verdes do trauma de Voldemort.

Mas isso? Aquela sensação estava estraçalhando seu coração lentamente.

A voz de Dumbledore era distante em seus ouvidos. Tudo que ele conseguia se lembrar era de Cedric, do seu sorriso, dos seus gestos, da primeira vez que se beijaram, da sua primeira vez perto do Lago...Rabicho matando-o.

Harry olhou para os colegas, vendo Cho Chang chorar e retorceu os lábios. Sabia bem que fora ela quem fora como par no Baile com Cedric e não ele. Que fora ela a declarada namorada do loiro...E não ele.

Mas agora...Aquilo parecia imensamente fútil. O moreno ergueu-se quando viu todos se levantando e lentamente caminhou até o dormitório. Tinha que terminar de arrumar seus pertences, pois logo embarcariam no trem. O moreno começou a socar tudo que via pela frente dentro do malão, foi então que algo caiu de um dos bolsos de suas vestes. Ele abaixou e pegou o papel na mão. Era uma fotografia. Do dia que Rita Skeeter tirara de todos os campeões do Torneio Tribruxo.

Harry sentiu seu peito pesar e sua respiração se alterar. Ele sentou-se na cama, e logo o soluço veio, acompanhado de mais outro e outro. Seus dedos passaram pela imagem móvel de Cedric, que se empertigava e sorria, tentando achar a melhor pose para a foto. Ele fechou os olhos e duas grossas lágrimas pingaram na fotografia.

Naquele momento...Qualquer inocência que ainda pudesse ter se foi, junto com aquelas lágrimas.

-----

- Não há chave nem Dumbledore para salvá-lo agora. – disse Voldemort com frieza em cada palavra.

- Não preciso deles. – Harry respirou fundo e tirou o medalhão das vestes, vendo que o lorde das trevas arregalara os olhos. Aquilo só fez sua confiança aumentar – Porque eu tenho sua última horcrux bem aqui.

- Como...? – disse Voldemort num sibilo mortal.

- Eu sei? Dumbledore. Eu me incumbi de acabar com cada uma delas, até que restou apenas esta. Poético, não? – sua voz ficou cheia de ódio – Vou acabar com você e a profecia vai se cumprir de uma vez!

Voldemort riu, um riso seco e frio. Suas íris vermelhas o encararam de modo feral.

- Não pense que será tão fácil assim. Seu erro foi não ter destruído esse medalhão antes de me enfrentar.

- Se acha isso, me mate então. – disse o grifinório, com mais coragem que realmente sentia.

O ar à volta deles parecia suspenso, como a calmaria antes da tempestade. Os comensais restantes os rodearam como naquela vez no cemitério. Mas dessa vez...Ele estava preparado... Inclusive para morrer. Ele colocou o medalhão no pescoço, sentindo o metal frio contra sua pele. Então, ironicamente, curvou-se, cumprimentando Voldemort. O homem riu novamente, frio.

- Pelo jeito aprendeu boas maneiras Potter.

O moreno ignorou as palavras do lorde das trevas, apenas endireitando-se e o encarando. Ele viu o outro se curvar quase que ironicamente, os comensais rindo maldosamente.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

O grito saiu rouco da sua garganta e ele sorriu quando pegou Voldemort de surpresa, fazendo-o voar longe. Os comensais avançaram contra ele, mas a um comando de seu lorde, eles pararam. O bruxo levantou-se e espanou as vestes, nem um pouco impressionado. Sua voz saiu fria como sempre.

- Estou impressionado, Potter. Realmente você cresceu desde que nos enfrentamos devidamente. Mas um feitiço como esse não causa sequer um arranhão contra mim.

- Eu sei. – disse Harry, respirando pesado, nervosamente.

- Quer tanto morrer assim?

- Não... Você vai morrer. – disse, sua voz começando a se alterar. – Pelos meus pais, Por Cedric, Por Sirius...Por Dumbledore.

O lorde das trevas riu, realmente divertido com tudo aquilo.

- Ora, ora...Até nosso herói Potter tem sentimentos de vingança! – uma onda de fúria atravessou seu rosto. – Você acha que pode comigo, moleque?! Nunca, nem em um milhão de anos!!!

Os comensais se afastaram, apenas esperando o ataque do mestre, que logo veio, com força total. Harry mal teve tempo de se preparar quando o Crucio lhe atingiu em cheio. Os gritos do garoto que sobreviveu preencheram o espaço plano e sem vida, a névoa cobrindo os rostos dos comensais que riam da sua dor. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados, tentando se concentrar em algo que aliviasse aquela dor. Foi quando sentiu...

Algo entrou em sua mente, suave como uma cobra deslizando pelo chão. Uma força quase sugestiva...Alguém estava invadindo sua mente! Ele sentira a mesma coisa nas aulas de oclumência e...

Seu corpo parou de se contorcer. Uma dor excruciante preencheu-o devido ao feitiço que fora aplicado em si. O moreno ergueu-se lentamente e se assustou quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. A voz que aprendera a respeitar ecoou em seu ouvido.

- Sendo um inútil como sempre, Potter?

O grifinório olhou pra cima, dando de cara com Severus Snape. Ao lado dele estava a Ordem da Fênix. Toda e qualquer raiva que podia ter contra o professor de Poções havia desaparecido há cinco meses atrás, quando, graças a ele, Harry conseguira achar a poção que destruíra as horcruxes, assim como a localização das mesmas. E sabia bem que fora ele quem chamara a Ordem da Fênix para aquele local isolado.

- Hermione e Ron estão naquela casa, eles estão feridos! – disse tudo de uma vez, o ar faltando em seus pulmões.

Ele voltou seu olhar para frente e então viu Voldemort encarar o agente duplo com fúria, antes de mirar seus olhos vermelhos em si.

- Acabem com eles! Mas deixem Potter para mim. – sua voz saiu numa ordem clara.

- Sim mestre. – foi o consentimento dos comensais, que avançaram.

Harry se afastou, ainda cambaleante, vendo a ordem entrar em conflito com os bruxos das trevas, enquanto Snape ia em direção a casa abandonada, conhecida antes como a casa dos gritos de Hogsmeade. Foi quando ele viu Voldemor caminhar em sua direção, sua capa negra esvoaçante. Era aquela a hora, precisava pegá-lo perto de si.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

Ele viu o lorde das trevas rechaçar o feitiço com um aceno de mão e num virar de pulso dele, seu corpo voou e caiu no chão. Mãos frias e compridas o viraram e ele encarou o maior fantasma da sua vida, desde que tinha um ano de idade. Voldemort acenou a varinha e o medalhão foi arrancado do seu pescoço. Ele deu um sorriso cruel e frio.

- Obrigado por cuidar tão bem desse pedaço da minha alma Potter.

O moreno sentia todo seu corpo formigar de dor e sua visão ainda estava desfocada, mas ele conseguiu enxergar quando o lorde das trevas abriu o medalhão e leu aquele bilhete que o assombrava desde a morte do diretor de Hogwarts. Seu rosto, já tão desumano, se contorceu numa fúria cega.

- O que significa isso?!

Era a hora. Harry ergueu a varinha e acumulou todo o ódio que podia ter em seu coração, toda a dor da perda, os momentos com Cedric que nunca mais teria, o corpo de Dumbledore caindo da torre de Astronomia.

- RAB te manda lembranças. – disse numa voz fria, que nem reconheceu ser a sua. - AVADA KEDAVRA!!!!!

Seu grito pareceu calar qualquer outro som que pudesse existir no local. O brilho verde iluminou a neve alva e o corpo de Voldemort voou, fazendo um arco sinuoso, antes de cair no chão, totalmente sem vida. O mundo pareceu congelar por cinco segundos, antes que o caos voltasse, gritos de dor, feitiços e magia voando pelos ares... Mas Harry apenas sorriu, seu corpo caindo na neve, sem força alguma.

- Cedric...Eu consegui. – sussurrou para si e a escuridão tomou conta.

-----

- Sabia que um idiota como você só poderia ser encontrado aqui.

Harry ergueu o olhar, dando de cara com o loiro.

- Não enche Malfoy. O que veio fazer aqui?

- Cada um tem seus mortos para enterrar.

Naquele único momento o grifinório viu o sonserino deixar a máscara de desprezo cair, mostrando sua tristeza. Aquilo era a mais dolorosa verdade e o moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça. Ele ouviu passos e logo sentiu o corpo de Draco sentar ao lado do seu.

- Porque está visitando o túmulo dele?

Harry olhou para a pedra, onde estava encravado "Cedric Diggory, amado filho."

- Quer a verdade?

- Se eu perguntei deve ser porque quero a verdade, não acha? – retrucou Draco, mas tinha uma ponta de curiosidade genuína naquela voz.

- Eu e Cedric...Nós... – ele suspirou. – Estávamos namorando durante a época do Torneio Tribruxo. – declarou. Nunca havia dito aquilo em voz alta.

- Não acredito! – exclamou loiro, para logo depois se recompor, como que envergonhado pela explosão. – Mas e você e aquela... Cho ou Cha, alguma coisa assim...

Harry riu.

- Cho Chang? Aquilo foi…Saudades dele?! E do que ele representou? Sei lá, eu realmente não sei...

- Você é mais patético do que eu pensava, Potter.

- E você, quem veio visitar? – disse o moreno, ignorando a última frase do sonserino.

Draco suspirou pesadamente.

- Minha mãe. Você logicamente já deve saber que meu pai foi morto pelo lorde das trevas há meses atrás. Ele poderia ter feito o mesmo com a minha mãe, que poderia ter poupado o sofrimento. Ela morreu na hora que meu pai foi executado.

O moreno não disse nada, apenas continuou a encarar a lápide. Ele então se ergueu e tirou algo do bolso, uma fotografia. Colocou em cima da lápide. Draco, sendo curioso e impertinente como era, abaixou e pegou a fotografia, virando-a. Tinha uma frase escrita lá.

- 'Acertei em te amar, errei em te perder.' O que é isso, Potter?

- Não é da sua conta, Malfoy! – exclamou o outro, tirando a foto das mãos dele e colocando-a de volta na lápide, arrumando-a. Ele sorriu ao ver Cedric se aprumar para a foto dos campeões. – Meu último presente pra você, Cedric. Agora você pode descansar em paz.

Draco apenas observava o outro e havia tanta dor naquela voz que ele não disse nada sarcástico ou irônico. Agora conhecia aquela dor tão bem quanto Harry Potter.

- Vai ficar aí o dia todo, Malfoy?

O loiro despertou ao ver Harry já se afastando e então ele olhou novamente a lápide do aluno da Lufa-Lufa e sorriu, o primeiro sorriso genuíno em anos.

- Sabe...Acho que vou cuidar dele pra você. Afinal duas almas perdidas podem se encontrar, certo? – não recebendo resposta, mas não esperando nenhuma, Draco se empertigou. – Certo...Até mais.

Ele virou-se, sua capa verde-musgo esvoaçando enquanto ele seguia o menino que sobrevivera duas vezes até a saída do cemitério. Draco Malfoy sabia que nunca poderia ser Cedric para Harry. Por Merlin, nem desejava isso! Mas...Ele queria fazer a diferença para alguém, agora que nada lhe restara. Correu e alcançou o outro, ambos andando lado a lado. O loiro apertou a mão no braço inconscientemente, sentindo o peso da marca negra. Era uma parte de Voldemort que ficaria nele para sempre.

- Diga Potter...Vai fazer algo esta noite?

**FIM**


End file.
